The Mark of Athena
by percypotterfanatic
Summary: My version of The Mark of Athena. I wonèt tell you all the couples but definitly Percabeth. T because I'm paranoid. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Jason**

Jason was questioning Annabeth again. He really wanted to know what Percy was like because, truth be told, he was scared. He was used to being leader and he loved it. What scared him was apparently Percy didn't listen to anyone but Annabeth. And sometimes not even her. He was rebellious and never thought before he acted. Jason doesn't like his plans not being followed.

"Why is Percy considered a leader here?" Jason asked.

"This is something a Roman might not be able to understand Jason. He's everybody's friend." Annabeth replied.

"Oh. How close is he to everyone then?"

"Well, obviously he's my boyfriend but he's also my best friend. He's Grover's best friend too. He's really close friends with Rachel. He's also like a brother to Thalia and Nico."

Jason flinched at the last part. It was hard enough being Nico's friend, let alone like a brother. And Thalia. He was her only brother. She was a hunter. She shouldn't be close friends with boys anyway.

"Why don't you just go look at his room if you want to know what he's like?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay." Jason replied.

He walked down the hall until he found a door with a trident on it. He walked in and was surprised. Instead of having wall paper like everybody else his walls were covered with pictures. Almost every single one of them had Annabeth in it. The only one he could find without her in it was one that was in a cluster of 4 photos. They were slightly larger than the rest. The one without her in it was a goofy one of Thalia, Nico and Percy. They all had 3 fingers up. Jason guessed it was because they were the 3 children of the big three. Percy had one arm around Thalia and the other around Nico. In one of the other pictures it was Percy, Annabeth and Grover. They looked young, probably 12 or 13. In another it looked like all of the older campers of Camp Half-Blood. He saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Connor, Travis, Katie, Miranda, Nico, Thalia, Jake and many others. They were all standing in front of the empire state building and they looked victorious. The last one was of Percy and Annabeth. They had they're backs to the camera. It looked like they were sitting on the beach. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind.

"It's a great room and it's totally Percy, eh."

Jason turned around to see, surprisingly Clarisse.

"Um, I don't know I've never met Percy." Jason said.

"Oh, if there's one thing he loves it's his family"

"And you know this how?"

"Even after me teasing him a whole lot one summer he rescued me from a Cyclopes and let me go ahead to camp with the golden fleece."

"Oh, that's how."

Jason could hardly believe that someone could care about family that much. He had been teased by Clarisse and he hadn't liked. He hadn't forgiven her for that. Then the boat started to shake. They had arrived at Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason**

As soon as we landed Jason knew he was home. When he got to the main deck Annabeth looked about ready to puke. She was being comforted by Grover and Thalia. Jason grabbed her by the arm and told her they needed to go. We walked out, side by side. Thalia and Grover followed us. When we walked out Jason heard all of them gasp. He looked and there was Percy Jackson. Jason walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Said Percy

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Jason said back.

Percy nodded, but Jason noticed his eyes were elsewhere. Jason followed his gaze and it landed on one person. Annabeth. As soon as Jason let go of Percy's hand, Percy full out sprinted towards her. Then she did something that really surprised Jason.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Where have you been the last eight months?" Annabeth asked.

Percy seemed to think for a moment.

"I got lost." He said.

That was when Annabeth started running towards Percy. Percy fell to the ground. Annabeth and Percy just sat there. In the middle of the field. With everyone watching. Then they started kissing. By this time most of Camp Half-Blood was outside.

"Will you get a room?" Cried Thalia.

As soon as they said this Percy and Annabeth pulled away. Thalia walked towards them. Thalia gave him a hug and then did something that startled Jason. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Why would you do that Thalia? Now I'm dead or a jackalope." Cried Percy.

"Artemis will understand. It's special circumstances. She'll understand that you're more like a brother to me anyway."

Jason flinched again. He hated hearing that word associated with Thalia and Percy. Then Reyna stepped forward.

"We need a senate meeting right now, before reunions. Jason, Percy, you may bring six guests."

As soon as we got Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Piper and Hazel we went to the senate building.


End file.
